This invention relates to the wheelbarrow and specifically relates to improvement of the light weight wheelbarrow so that the body or tray may be quickly and easily removed to allow novel usage of the frame for the transportation of materials not conveniently or suitably transported in the tray or existing apparatus.
Many homes are now using wood stoves as a source of primary or secondary heating. This results in considerable transportation of wood, often over rough ground and trails and more transportation at home as it is moved to a place of convenience and storage. Present apparatus do not provide a really satisfactory means of transporting such material. Construction type wheelbarrows are too heavy and unwieldly and light weight wheelbarrows often lose part of the wood at the slightest jar unless the load is kept small and the tray substantially level. Both types limit the length of the wood to the size of the tray. Other devices have one or more of the following faults: Poor maneuverability, are unstable, require a good path or one wide enough to accomodate two wheels, limit the length of wood or lack means for securing the load.
Homeowners also are doing much of their own landscaping and remodeling or home improvement which often requires the movement of heavy pieces of cement, rocks, railroad ties, fence posts and other materials for fencing, decking, building and landscaping. Wheelbarrows with trays are not suited for transporting elongated material and large rocks and heavy pieces of cement must be lifted and placed, usually dropped, in the tray with possible injury to the individual and damage to the tray.